


La Carrière

by ariane_hg



Series: La Carrière [1]
Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 61st Hunger Games, Careers (Hunger Games), District 1 (Hunger Games), Gen, Hunger Games, Inspired by The Hunger Games
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariane_hg/pseuds/ariane_hg
Summary: Blaze Gold avait 10 ans lorsqu'elle s'est fait recruter pour devenir ce qu'on appelle une « tribut de carrière ». Avec la pression de ses parents et de ses instructeurs, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se prêter au jeu.À 17 ans, Blaze était devenue une vraie machine à tuer. Son destin avait été tracé : Elle devait se porter volontaire pour participer aux Hunger Games.Comment réagira-t-elle à quelques semaines du jour de la Moisson?
Series: La Carrière [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151945
Comments: 18
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Je publie cette fanfiction depuis quelques années déjà sur Wattpad et je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le tome 2. Je ne connais pas très bien ce site donc je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdue, mais comme j'en entends beaucoup parler je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de commencer à publier mon histoire ici. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! 
> 
> Ariane

Trois mois avant la Moisson, j'entrai dans la salle d'entraînement un peu trop fébrile.

J'avais 17 ans depuis quelques semaines, ce qui voulait dire que j'étais non seulement en âge de participer aux Hunger Games, mais aussi de les gagner. Je le voyais dans le comportement de Lux, mon entraîneuse. Elle me poussait plus que jamais, me faisait utiliser des armes encore plus redoutables et ne me laissait jamais quitter la salle tant qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de ma performance. Il n'y avait aucun doute que les jours étaient comptés avant qu'elle me demande de me porter volontaire et cela me terrifiait.

À l'âge de 10 ans, je vivais une vie parfaitement normale. Étant une citoyenne du district 1, j'étais très privilégiée, car la plupart des habitants de Panem mourraient de faim, mis à part les districts 1, 2, 4 et, bien sûr, le Capitole. J'étais heureuse et en pleine santé jusqu'au jour où un homme est entré dans la bijouterie de ma famille pour demander de parler à mes parents dans l'arrière-boutique.

Mes parents étaient sortis de l'arrière-boutique quelques minutes plus tard, le visage rayonnant. C'est à ce moment qu'ils m'expliquèrent que cet homme était un recruteur du centre d'entraînement des futurs tributs de notre district. Il avait vu à quel point j'excellais aux compétitions sportives organisées par l'école et il était persuadé que je ferais une excellente tribut. Mes parents insistèrent sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas plus grand honneur et qu'ils seraient infiniment fiers de moi si j'acceptais.

Influencée par la pression que me mettaient mes parents, je commençai à m'entraîner en vue de mourir dans une arène devant tous les citoyens de Panem.

Ma première année à l'académie avait été la pire. À cette époque, je savais que je n'étais pas faite pour être une tueuse et j'étais persuadée que je ne le deviendrais jamais. J'excellais à l'entraînement en raison de mes habiletés physiques, mais j'avais envie de m'enfuir en pensant à la raison pour laquelle je m'entraînais. Cependant, j'avais tort en pensant que je ne deviendrais jamais une tueuse. Si je n'étais pas une tueuse innée, les entraîneurs de l'académie allaient s'assurer que je le devienne. Durant mes sept années au centre d'entraînement, j'avais visionné et analysé toutes les éditions des Hunger Games tellement de fois que voir des gamins se faire tuer à la télévision était devenu normal pour moi malgré tous mes efforts pour que cela ne se produise pas.

J'avais aussi été forcée de tuer de nombreux animaux qui servaient de « pratique » pour les véritables Hunger Games. Quand on a demandé pour la première fois à tous les gamins de mon groupe d'âge de tuer un chien quand j'avais 11 ans, j'avais voulu refuser, mais la fille qui avait passé avant moi c'était fait renvoyer du centre d'entraînement parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de le faire. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que le but de mes entraîneurs était de nous transformer en monstres. Je me répétais sans cesse que cela n'avait pas fonctionné sur moi comme si j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même. Étais-je vraiment comme les autres enfants du centre d'entraînement? J'espérais que non.

La plupart des gamins du centre d'entraînement étaient terrifiants. Ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : gagner les Hunger Games et la gloire qui venait avec. Ils avaient presque l'air d'aimer l'idée qu'ils allaient devoir tuer pour le faire. J'avais vu des dizaines de personnes comme eux et c'était toujours la même chose : ils apprenaient à manier les armes pendant toute leur adolescence, se portaient volontaires, entraient dans l'arène, tuaient les autres tributs avec un plaisir malsain et mouraient, à l'exception de certains d'entre eux qui rentraient au district transformés en véritables bêtes féroces.

Je ne pouvais rien y faire, c'était mon destin. C'était ce destin qui me poussait à courir, à soulever des poids, à grimper et à manier des armes presque tous les jours.

C'était aussi ce destin qui me poussa à ouvrir la porte de la salle d'entraînement, trois mois avant la Moisson, même si je voyais des anciens vainqueurs à travers la vitre assis sur un fauteuil à regarder les adolescents pour décider desquels auraient la « chance » d'être sélectionnés pour se porter volontaires le jour de la Moisson.

Avant de commencer à utiliser les armes, je m'échauffai et m'étirai afin d'éviter de me blesser durant mon entraînement. Lux en profita pour venir me voir et me chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Impressionne-les.

Lux était une femme dans la trentaine qui avait la peau foncé et de jolis yeux noirs, ce qui était assez rare dans mon district majoritairement blond aux yeux bleus. Sans utiliser des méthodes de discipline sévères, elle dégageait quelque chose qui lui faisait gagner le respect de tous ses élèves d'un simple regard. J'allais devoir utiliser mes meilleurs atouts pour impressionner les vainqueurs et satisfaire Lux. 

J'étais assez forte grâce à mes années d'entraînement, mais ce n'était pas ce qui me rendait spéciale. J'étais surtout agile et j'avais une facilité flagrante à manier la massue, une arme qui était constituée d'une lourde boule avec des pics tranchants au bout d'un bâton en métal. Malgré le fait que la massue était mon arme préférée, je me débrouillais extrêmement bien avec les autres armes comme les couteaux et l'arc à flèche. Cependant, ces derniers ne me procuraient pas le même sentiment de puissance que la massue.

Sans hésiter, je me dirigeai vers le mur où était alignée une variété de masses de toutes tailles. J'en choisis trois à l'allure redoutable -personnellement, je n'aurais pas voulu me faire frapper avec cela- et plaçai trois mannequins autour de moi sur le matelas. Je jetai un regard vers Lux et elle hocha la tête pour me confirmer que je faisais ce qu'elle voulait.

Je déposai deux des trois masses sur le sol à côté du matelas et commençai à frapper dans le vide, alternant les positions, pour montrer la puissance de mes coups, la vitesse créant un son à chaque mouvement. J'attaquai ensuite le premier mannequin, plantant mon arme en plein dans sa poitrine. Je me dépêchai de prendre les deux autres masses, une dans chaque main, et en lançai une dans le crâne du deuxième mannequin, le faisant tomber à la renverse sous l'effet du choc. Je fis finalement tomber à la renverse le troisième par un coup de pied en plein ventre et enfonçai mon arme dans sa poitrine.

D'un regard, je vis une Lux sourir à côté des vainqueurs qui hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation. Je me sentis d'abord satisfaite d'avoir impressionné des gens qui avaient survécu aux Hunger Games, mais je réalisai ensuite avec horreur que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour qu'on me force à participer à ces jeux.  
  
  


+++  
  
  


Après le départ des vainqueurs, je me concentrai sur des exercices comme l'escalade et la natation. Heureusement pour moi, mon centre d'entraînement nous obligeait à apprendre à nager car certaines arènes comportaient des grands cours d'eau qui avantageaient les tributs qui savaient le faire.

À la fin de la journée, Lux vint me voir pour me parler. Elle allait me dire si je devais me porter volontaire ou non, je le savais.

Étrangement, j'étais assez calme. Tout cela était comme un rêve pour moi. Allait-on vraiment me lâcher dans une arène pour me battre contre d'autres adolescents? C'était insensé.

Mais pourtant c'était bel et bien la réalité.

\- Félicitations, Blaze ! Les vainqueurs t'ont adoré et Bliss et Felicity ont hâte d'être tes mentors !

C'était curieux comment Lux m'annonçait cela, comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'on puisse recevoir. J'étais comme les animaux du district 10. On s'occupait de moi, on me nourrissait, on me rendait le mieux possible pour ensuite m'envoyer à l'abattoir – Les Hunger Games.

J'aurais probablement dû refuser, crier, m'en aller, mais je me contentai de rester debout à regarder mon entraîneuse sans répondre autre chose que :

\- D'accord.

Lux s'attendait probablement à ce que je saute de joie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Savait-elle que je faisais tout cela par peur? Que je ne voulais pas décevoir mes parents? Que je ne voulais pas être la risée du district?

\- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, dit Lux. Tu dois être très concentré durant les trois mois qu'il te reste avant la Moisson. Ton entraînement sera un peu différent, nous allons te préparer à tout ce que tu pourrais affronter dans l'arène. Par contre, tu dois me promettre que tu vas te porter volontaire. Crois-moi, si tu ne le fais pas, tu vivras quelque chose de pire que les Hunger Games, compris?

J'hochai la tête lentement. Je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière à présent.

\- Je le promets, murmurai-je presque.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebonjour !
> 
> Comment avez-vous trouvé ce prologue?
> 
> Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit de ma première fanfiction sur les Hunger Games. Je fais mon possible pour me baser sur ce qui est écrit dans les livres, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne fonctionne pas ou que j'ai fais une erreur quelque part.
> 
> Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis !


	2. La volontaire

Je me réveillai avec un nœud dans l'estomac. C'était le jour de la Moisson.  


Cela faisait trois mois que je suivais un entraînement spécial pour me préparer aux Jeux. J'avais passé des tests pour prouver que j'étais en pleine forme. J'avais préparé un plan pour me préparer à tous les obstacles possibles qui pourraient me causer problème dans l'arène. J'avais regardé pour la énième fois tous les Hunger Games depuis la première jusqu'à la soixantième édition et j'avais appris à connaître tous les types de tribut, tous les types d'arène, et toutes les façons de gagner. Je savais comment j'allais me porter volontaire, comment j'allais monter sur l'estrade par la suite et comment j'allais me comporter devant le public et dans l'arène, sans compter le fait que j'allais au centre d'entraînement depuis l'âge de 10 ans.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi avais-je l'impression de ne pas être prête?

J'aurais presque préféré être une des pauvres filles des districts défavorisés qui se faisaient tirer au sort le jour de la Moisson. Au moins, elles, ça ne faisait pas 7 ans qu'elles angoissaient.

Ma mère m'avait préparé des œufs avec du pain. Mon père, quant à lui, n'arrêtait pas de dire à quel point il était fier de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, ils n'étaient même pas inquiets de perdre leur seule enfant. Ils préféraient m'envoyer me battre à mort que me garder avec eux à travailler à la bijouterie et faire juste assez d'argent pour vivre aisément. Pour eux, la gloire était plus importante. 

+++

Sans un mot, je donnai ma main moite au Pacificateur pour qu'il me prenne une goutte de sang. Je sentis à peine la douleur quand il me piqua tellement j'avais la tête ailleurs. Ce n'était pas ma première Moisson, loin de là, mais, cette fois-ci, j'avais raison d'avoir peur.

En regardant les filles de mon âge autour de moi, je remarquai qu'aucune d'elles n'avait l'air inquiète. Et elles n'avaient aucune raison de l'être. Après tout, si elles se faisaient choisir, quelqu'un d'autre allait se porter volontaire. Et cette personne était moi.

Je remarquai également que je ne connaissais presque personne sauf les autres enfants du centre d'entraînement. J'avais beaucoup d'amis quand j'étais petite, mais dès que j'avais été recrutée, j'avais perdu tout le monde de vue. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi était faire plaisir à mes parents et à mes entraîneurs. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tout cela avait changé ma vie. Comment aurais-je vu la Moisson si j'étais comme les autres? Juste une journée normale? Une occasion de voir qui seraient les adolescents assez stupides pour se porter volontaires?

Le son de l'hymne me retira de mes pensées. Hestia Pan était montée sur l'estrade. Elle était une femme étrange, à la peau très pâle avec des tatouages roses partout sur le corps, même sur le visage. Elle ne portait que des vêtements de cette couleur, et même ses cheveux étaient roses. 

Elle était l'hôtesse du district 1 depuis quelques années et avait l'air d'adorer son travail. D'après ce qu'on disait, elle avait été assignée au district 11 avant le nôtre, où les vainqueurs étaient rares, et en avait assez de voir les tributs dont elle s'occupait mourir chaque année. Ici, ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. Dix maisons du village des vainqueurs étaient remplies.

Dès que l'hymne se termina, Hestia procéda au tirage :

\- Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour choisir un jeune homme et une jeune femme courageux pour avoir l' _honneur_ de représenter le district 1 aux 61e Hunger Games. Comme toujours, les femmes d'abord. Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je me demandais même si les gens à côté de moi pouvaient l'entendre. J'avais de la difficulté à respirer et je n'avais qu'une envie : m'enfuir loin d'ici. Je savais que mon nom n'était pas écrit sur ce papier, mais je savais aussi que j'allais devoir remplacer la personne pour qui c'était le cas.

\- Hermes Vine !

Une blonde aux yeux bleus, comme la majorité de la population de mon district, s'avança vers l'estrade. Contrairement à ceux qui étaient choisis dans les endroits plus pauvres, elle ne semblait pas du tout anxieuse, elle n'allait pas aux Hunger Games.

Mon estomac se retourna dans mon abdomen.

\- Y a-t-il des volontaires? demanda Hestia.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Je devais vite agir ou j'allais perdre l'opportunité de faire ce qu'on m'avait apprit.   


Je faillis vomir mon déjeuner, mais je levai tout de même la main sans hésiter et cria haut et fort :

\- Je me porte volontaire comme tribut !

Il était trop tard pour changer d'idée. Je m'attendais à regretter instantanément mon choix de me porter volontaire, mais mon esprit était vide. J'avais l'impression de rêver, comme si tout cela n'était pas réel. 

La seule raison pour laquelle je réussis à monter sur l'estrade et à me placer à côté d'Hestia fut parce que j'avais imaginé cette scène des milliers de fois dans ma tête en plus de l'avoir pratiqué dans les dernières semaines. 

\- Quel est ton nom, ma jolie? me demanda Hestia en souriant de ses dents blanches, démontrant à quel point elle aimait être dans un district comme le 1.

Je fus agréablement surprise de remarquer que ma voix restait forte malgré mon envie de m'évanouir. Lux avait insisté sur le fait que les Hunger Games ne commençaient pas dans l'arène, mais bien sur l'estrade le jour de la Moisson. Je devais paraître forte, déterminée et confiante. Les autres tributs allaient regarder la rediffusion de la Moisson et les sponsors étaient sans doute déjà en train d'évaluer mes chances de gagner. C'est pour cette raison que je répondis à Hestia avec un sourire en coin, comme si j'étais heureuse d'être là. 

\- Blaze Gold.

\- Eh bien, Blaze, félicitations pour ton acte de bravoure. Je pense que tu mérites une main d'applaudissements.

Tout le monde applaudit avec enthousiasme, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un se portait volontaire dans notre district. Je cherchai mes parents du regard dans la foule. Après un moment, je les trouvai à côté de Lux, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'étais pas certaine s'il s'agissait de larmes de joie ou de tristesse. Lux, de son côté, me souriait en levant les pouces.

Ce fut ensuite le tour des garçons. Le volontaire devait avoir 17 ans et était un jeune homme grand et costaux aux yeux châtains bouclés et aux yeux verts. Il avait un visage assez charismatique et je comprenais pourquoi il avait été choisi pour se porter volontaire. Il était beau et charmant avec ses fossettes qui se formaient lorsqu'il souriait. De plus, il paraissait très fort, comme la majorité des tributs de carrière. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir vu quelque part, ce qui était peut-être le cas s'il s'entraînait au même au centre d'entraînement que moi. Il dit s'appeler Lace Price et j'avais l'impression d'avoir entendu son nom quelque part.

Après la cérémonie, on nous emmena chacun dans une pièce séparée pour faire nos adieux à nos proches. En attendant mon premier visiteur, je m'assis sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le coin et retint mes sanglots. J'avais fait exactement ce qu'on m'avait dit de faire, j'étais comme une marionnette. Une marionnette en forme de bétail du district 10.

Mes parents furent les premiers à faire leur entrée. Ma mère se jeta aussitôt dans mes bras.

\- Ma chérie ! Oh je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

Est-ce que j'avais bien compris ce qu'elle avait dit? Elle était _désolée_? Mon père coupa ma mère :

\- Brighty, ne dis pas ça !

Il se retourna vers moi avant de me dire :

\- Nous sommes incroyablement fiers de toi, Blaze. Tu paraissais forte sur l'estrade, je suis persuadé que tu peux gagner les Jeux avec tout l'entraînement qu'on t'a fourni.

J'hochai la tête positivement. Mon père avait raison, je pouvais le faire. Contre toute attente, je le serrai dans mes bras.

\- Merci, Papa, dis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit et me donna une boîte que je n'avais pas remarquée dans sa main. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un magnifique bracelet en or, qui était probablement de sa confection.

\- Promets-moi de porter cela dans l'arène, nous l'avons fait pour toi.

Un Pacificateur entra dans la pièce pour nous annoncer que les trois minutes étaient écoulées. 

Avant de sortir, ma mère plaça une de mes mèches blondes derrière l'oreille et me dit :

\- Nous t'aimons, chérie.

Son regard bleu duquel j'avais hérité était sincère. C'était la première fois qu'elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait. Jamais en 17 ans elle n'avait prononcé ces mots et elle me le disait maintenant, alors que j'avais 23 chances sur 24 de mourir.

Je repris place sur le fauteuil, bouleversée, en examinant le bracelet de plus près. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il était en or pur, je pouvais reconnaître les matériaux de bijoux facilement depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je remarquai que mon nom était gravé en lettres fines à l'intérieur. J'étais touchée par ce geste. En 17 ans, mes parents ne m'avaient jamais montré leur amour à ce point.

Lux fit son entrée et plaça aussitôt ses mains sur mes épaules avec détermination.

\- Tu es prête, ma belle. Je t'entraîne depuis 7 ans et, crois-moi, tu as un talent rare. En te voyant manier la massue, les vainqueurs étaient _vraiment_ impressionnés. Tu as toutes les qualités pour gagner, tu dois seulement t'assurer de ne pas y mettre tes émotions. Tu dois voir les Hunger Games comme un jeu, pas la réalité.

\- C'est un jeu, pas la réalité, répétai-je.

\- Parfait. J'ai un dernier conseil à te donner. Tu dois écouter tout ce que tes mentors de disent. Les tributs de carrière comme toi ont tendance à n'en faire qu'à leur tête et c'est ce qui les tue durant les Jeux. Tu es intelligente, sers-toi de ta tête. C'est bon?

\- Oui. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Lux me sera dans ses bras et passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour me réconforter avant dans murmurer :

\- Tu as toujours été ma préférée, montre à Panem que tu n'es pas comme les autres volontaires.

C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que je m'étais réellement attaché à Lux. Certains entraîneurs étaient très durs envers leurs élèves, mais ce n'était pas son cas, la plupart du temps. Je passais la majorité de mon temps avec elle et elle m'avait aidé à avoir confiance en moi. Elle était comme une grande sœur pour moi.

Le Pacificateur entra pour aller chercher Lux et, cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui dit les derniers mots :

\- J'espère te revoir en tant que vainqueur l'année prochaine.

Je n'eus pas d'autre visiteur, mais je ne fus pas surprise étant donné que je ne connaissais personne. Même au centre d'entraînement, j'étais toujours seule.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)
> 
> Comme j'ai déjà terminé d'écrire ce tome, je vais publier un chapitre à chaque deux jours. 
> 
> À la prochaine !  
> Ariane


	3. Les mentors

Quand les visites furent terminées, deux Pacificateurs m'escortèrent jusqu'à la voiture qui m'emmènerait à la gare. Hestia s'assit entre Lace et moi. Mon partenaire ne laissait paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Hestia, quant à elle, avait l'air beaucoup trop excitée. Elle tenta de commencer une conversation durant le court trajet.

\- J'ai hâte de voir les autres tributs ! Vous avez tous les deux l'air d'excellents candidats ! Les Jeux de cette année seront palpitants, je le sens ! 

Le regard que Lace et moi lui lançâmes fut suffisant pour la faire taire.

À notre arrivée à la gare, la foule était immense. Il y avait énormément de journalistes et de caméras présents pour filmer notre entrée dans le train. Je me contentai d'avancer en gardant la tête haute, sans jeter de coup d'œil aux gens qui m'entouraient. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que j'allais enfin aux Hunger Games et que j'allais être au Capitole dans quelques heures.

Venant du district du luxe, j'avais vu énormément d'objets et de décors hauts de gamme, mais jamais comme l'intérieur du train. Les fauteuils étaient faits de tissus que je n'aurais jamais pu m'offrir, les couverts sur la table étaient faits d'argent et tout était magnifique. Même les murs étaient incrustés de bijoux. C'était comme un rêve.

Hestia nous emmena à nos chambres et nous laissa le temps de nous changer avant de rencontrer nos mentors. Un choix incroyable de vêtements luxueux se dressait devant moi. Ayant l'habitude de porter un ensemble d'entraînement, je pris ce qu'il y avait de plus simple : Une blouse grise à manches courtes avec un pantalon moulant, mais élastique. Je retournai ensuite au salon où Lace attendait sur un divan. Je m'assis à côté de lui en me demandant si je devais lui adresser la parole. Je me dis que, de toute façon, s'il ne m'aimait pas, au moins un d'entre nous allait mourir. Je tentai de chasser l'idée que ce pourrait être moi de ma tête et lui demandai :

\- Euh... j'ai l'impression que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part et ton nom me dit quelque chose... est-ce qu'on se connaît?

Ma question avait sonné très bizarre, mais peu importe. Lace se retourna vers moi avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mon père est le directeur du centre d'entraînement, j'y allais aussi. Tu connais probablement mon nom à cause de lui ou peut-être ma mère, Gelda Price. Elle a gagné les 37e Hunger Games.

J'hochai la tête pour montrer que je savais de qui il parlait. Sa mère était une femme incroyable et assez terrifiante. Tout comme moi, elle était une tribut de carrière. Dans l'arène, elle s'était alliée aux tributs du Deux ainsi que du Quatre et semblait ne penser qu'à elle. Vers la fin des Jeux, elle avait décidé d'abandonner ses alliés. Elle aurait pu partir, tout simplement, mais, à la place, elle prit toutes les provisions avant de les tuer dans leur sommeil. 

Je réalisai que Lace était une grande menace pour moi. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il allait être mon adversaire durant les Jeux, mais c'était avant qu'il me révèle l'identité de ses parents. Il ne faisait aucun doute que son père l'avait entraîné mieux que tous les autres élèves du centre d'entraînement et il allait inévitablement être un favori des sponsors, c'était presque toujours le cas pour les enfants de vainqueurs. 

À ce moment, Bliss et Felicity entrèrent dans le salon.

Bliss était dans la trentaine et était exactement le cliché des garçons tributs de carrière. Beau, grand, musclé et menaçant, il avait le portrait d'un vainqueur aimé du public en plus de ses cheveux blonds et yeux bleus typiques du District Un. Il avait gagné grâce à ses sponsors généreux et, évidemment, sa force physique.

Felicity, qui avait environ 25 ans, était petite et maigre quand elle avait gagné les Hunger Games. Elle avait pris du poids depuis, ce qui lui donnait une corpulence normale, mais il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas gagné grâce à sa force physique. Durant son édition des Jeux, elle avait comme spécialité de se cacher dans les arbres à quelques mètres du sol pour sauter derrière sa victime et l'attaquer avant même qu'elle ait le temps de réagir. Elle avait un visage amical et c'était difficile à croire qu'elle avait commis le meurtre de plusieurs tributs.

\- Ah ! Voilà nos deux volontaires ! s'exclama Felicity.

\- Félicitations à vous deux, dit Bliss.

Je leur souris. Je n'étais pas du tout heureuse d'être dans ce train, mais il était mieux de me faire aimer par mes mentors, même si Lace avec l'avantage grâce à sa mère, car ils le connaissaient probablement. Ils s'assirent sur le divan devant nous et nous observèrent en souriant, visiblement satisfaits de l'allure de leurs deux nouveaux tributs.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter, même si vous vous entraînez en vue de ces Jeux depuis des années, alors je propose qu'on vous conseille par étape, dit Bliss. Tout d'abord, il faut décider de la façon dont nous allons procéder. Je suis le mentor de Lace et Felicity est celle de Blaze.

Felicity me sourit et je l'imitai. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir comme mentor, elle paraissait réellement sympathique, un peu comme Lux. Elle poursuivit le discours de Bliss :

\- Par contre, nous pouvons vous conseiller ensemble étant donné que la plupart du temps, les volontaires font équipe dans l'arène.

Je me retournai vers Lace. Dans nos regards, il était évident que nous allions former une alliance avec les tributs du Deux et peut-être du Quatre. Lace prit la parole pour nous deux :

\- Nous allons certainement faire équipe dans l'arène, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se ferait conseiller séparément.

\- Parfait, alors c'est décidé ! Maintenant, allons voir de quoi ont l'air les autres tributs.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'arrière du train qui était circulaire et vitré, nous permettant d'admirer le paysage forestier qui se dressait derrière nous. Nous nous installâmes devant la télévision, sur le divan qui suivait la grande fenêtre circulaire. Felicity nous demanda de l'attendre un instant et elle alla chercher un livre à la couverture en cuir avec des pages vides à l'intérieur. Elle nous expliqua qu'elle y écrivait les informations qu'elle avait sur les autres tributs ou les Jeux en général. Elle allait donc faire une liste des tributs avec la première impression qu'ils lui avaient faite.

Bliss commença la reprise de la Moisson et on vit tout de suite la place publique de notre district. Je me vis me porter volontaire et m'avancer sur l'estrade et je fus soulagée de voir que j'avais l'air sûre de moi. Vint ensuite le tour de Lace. La cérémonie se termina, nous nous serrâmes la main et l'image changea pour la Moisson du District Deux. 

Les deux volontaires avaient le même âge que moi, peut-être un an de plus. La fille me faisait penser à Felicity. Elle portait une vielle robe grise qui allait bien avec ses cheveux bruns. Elle était aussi très mince, mais pas autant comme les habitants des districts les plus pauvres, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas autant d'argent que la plupart des citoyens du Deux. Le garçon était très attirant et avait tout pour plaire au Capitole. Il avait une peau couleur caramel, et des cheveux noirs, comme ses yeux. Il avait une bonne carrure, pas autant que Lace, mais on voyait dans son physique qu'il s'entraînait depuis longtemps.

Ensuite, je ne portai une réelle attention qu'aux tributs du Quatre et certains qui sortaient du lot.

La fille du Quatre n'était pas une volontaire. Elle était très jolie, avec des cheveux dorés et des yeux comme l'océan qui bordait son district, mais elle n'était ni grande ni forte. Le garçon, lui, était un tribut de carrière. Il paraissait plus jeune que les tributs de carrières habituels, 15 ans probablement, et avait le physique typique d'un habitant du Quatre : cheveux dorés, yeux bleus et des muscles trahissant les années de pêche, ou d'entraînement dans son cas.

La plupart des autres tributs avaient mon âge. Les plus jeunes étaient le garçon du Onze qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans et celui du Trois d'environ 14 ans. Plusieurs garçons et filles tirés au sort avaient 17 ou 18 ans et auraient eu la possibilité de gagner s'ils n'avaient pas autant la peau sur les os. J'ignorais mon pincement au cœur quand je voyais certains d'entre eux éclater en sanglots ou serrer leurs amis dans leurs bras à l'annonce de leur nom. La pitié ne me ferait pas gagner les Jeux. 

Il y avait tellement de tributs que je n'arrivais pas à mémoriser leurs noms ou leur visage, mais, dès que l'enregistrement fut terminé, Felicity approcha une table basse du divan et plaça son livre dessus, ouvert sur sa page de notes.

\- Bon, j'ai écrit le nom de tout le monde avec ce que je pensais d'eux. Voici la liste de ceux qui ont l'air d'avoir des chances de gagner avec leur district entre parenthèses, mais je vais la modifier au fil de temps, il est possible que j'en sous-estime certains ou que j'en surestime d'autres sur cette liste.

Elle nous montra la liste en expliquant ses choix.

_Lenna Rowland (2), Ryker Lewis (2), Troy Finbar (4)_

\- Ce sont les autres Carrières. Je n'ai pas mis la fille du 4 comme elle ne s'est pas portée volontaire et qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de réelles aptitudes physiques. Je vous conseille de faire équipe avec ces trois-là.

_Jack Grover (7)_

\- Faites attention à celui-là. Il est jeune, pas plus de 15 ans, mais il a de larges épaules et c'est clair qu'il est un fils du bûcheron. Je ne veux pas tomber dans les stéréotypes, mais les tributs du District Sept comme lui savent souvent manier la hache.

Nous hochâmes la tête pour confirmer ses choix.

\- Donc, ça fait 4 tributs à surveiller, 1 si on ne compte pas les autres Carrières, dis-je.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal, ajouta Lace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :)


	4. La styliste

Après avoir visionné la reprise de la Moisson, nous allâmes dîner. La nourriture était succulente. Mon District étant un des plus riches, je ne manquais pas de nourriture, loin de là, mais celle du Capitole était extrêmement difficile à battre. Le repas commença par une crème de brocoli en entrée. Le plat principal était constitué de saumon tendre et délicieux avec des fèves et du riz. Le dessert fut ma partie préférée : C'était un gâteau aux fruits avec une crème dont je ne connaissais pas le nom à l'intérieur. J'espérais pouvoir en manger encore avant les Jeux. Je tentai de m'encourager en me disant que, si je gagnais, j'allais pouvoir me commander des milliers de desserts comme celui-ci.

Hestia passa le repas à faire un discours concernant les injustices entre tributs des districts. En effet, les gamins qui venaient d'endroits comme le Onze ou le Douze recevaient plus de nourriture durant leur séjour au Capitole avant les Jeux « uniquement » parce qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé à leur faim toute leur vie. Personnellement, je trouvais cela très juste, et c'était rare que je disais cela d'une décision du Capitole. Je ne pouvais plus rien avaler après ce dîner, alors je n'imaginais pas pour les tributs des districts défavorisés. Ils étaient affamés depuis si longtemps qu'ils méritaient ces quelques jours avec l'estomac plein avant d'atterrir dans l'arène.

Au lieu d'écouter Hestia, je pensai à ma famille. Jusqu'à ce jour, j'avais toujours cru qu'ils auraient organisé une fête après mon départ pour les Jeux, mais, après les adieux touchants qu'ils m'avaient fait, j'en doutais. Étaient-ils en train de manger en silence dans la salle à manger, à observer ma chaise vide en espérant que j'allais revenir? Et Lux. Elle paraissait réellement triste de mon départ. En voyant la reprise de la Moisson, avait-elle senti de la fierté à me voir monter sur l'estrade? Ou au contraire, en voyant les autres Carrières, s'était-elle dit que je n'avais aucune chance? Était-elle déjà en train de réfléchir à la prochaine fille qu'elle allait envoyer dans l'arène?

+++

Le lendemain, Hestia vint me réveiller en me demandant de me dépêcher d'aller déjeuner. Je pris donc une douche chaude, enfilai une robe blanche confortable et me dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Hestia, Bliss, Felicity et Lace étaient déjà assis autour de la table. En me voyant, Felicity me fit signe de prendre place à côté d'elle.

\- Bonjour, Blaze ! Nous aurions dû être arrivés au Capitole durant la nuit, mais le train s'est arrêté pour support technique. Nous serons là dans quelques minutes, tu peux te prendre à manger, dit-elle.

Je pris donc une tranche de pain avec un œuf accompagné d'un verre de jus d'orange, une pointe de tristesse se formant en moi en pensant au matin avant la Moisson. Tandis que nous mangions en silence, Bliss prit la parole pour nous donner quelques conseils :

\- Vous verrez, nous passerons sous un tunnel avant d'arriver au Capitole. Dès que nous l'aurons passé, nous serons dans la ville. Là-bas, il y aura des gens pour voir les trains arriver. Vous devez faire forte impression auprès du public et c'est là que ça commencera. Vous irez à côté de la fenêtre pour saluer les gens de la main. 

Lace et moi hochâmes la tête de haut en bas. Je me sentais prête à faire bonne impression. En plus des entraînements physiques, j'avais été formée à parler en public.

\- Parfait. Ensuite, vous irez au centre de Transformation. Vous rencontrerez votre équipe de préparation qui s'occupera d'améliorer votre apparence avant de vous emmener à votre styliste, poursuivit Bliss. Vous devrez faire tout ce qu'ils vous diront, croyez-moi, ils savent ce qu'ils font.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par améliorer notre apparence? demandai-je à Bliss.

À ce moment, le paysage qu'on voyait à travers les fenêtres disparut et les seules sources d'éclairage dans le train étaient les lampes placées dans le salon : nous étions dans un tunnel qui nous permettait d'entrer au Capitole. Je sentis le train prendre de la vitesse et me rapprochai de la fenêtre avec Lace, prête à admirer la beauté de la ville.

Tout à coup, le soleil inonda le salon à nouveau. Je me retins de pousser un cri d'exclamation en voyant la ville qui se dressait devant moi. Le Capitole paraissait impressionnant sur nos écrans, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'on voyait quand on y était réellement. Tout avait l'air de sortir d'un rêve. Les couleurs étaient vives, les gens tous aussi étranges qu'Hestia, la richesse se voyait partout, j'en avais presque mal aux yeux. Je remarquai que les passants dans les rues nous montraient du doigt, tout excités, ce qui me rappela ce que Bliss avait dit. Je les saluai de la main en souriant, ce qui doubla leur excitation. Lace m'imita peu de temps après.

+++

Je sus 15 minutes plus tard ce que Bliss voulait dire par « améliorer votre apparence ». C'était de la torture physique. On m'avait arraché tous les poils de mon corps, recouvert certaines cicatrices d'une lotion spéciale et on m'avait bien nettoyé.

\- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, c'est presque fini, me dit Homifia, une femme à la peau violette et aux cheveux dorés qui faisaient un drôle de mélange, avec son accent du Capitole.

\- Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à te limer les ongles et ça ne fait qu'une heure ! ajouta Piergo, un homme aux cheveux vert lime coiffés en forme de pics qui me faisaient drôlement penser à la pointe de mes massues.

\- Certains tributs restent sur cette table pendant plus de trois heures, surtout les filles des districts plus pauvres, dit Astelle, la troisième membre de mon équipe de préparation aux yeux jaunes assez épeurant.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Piergo. L'an passé, je m'occupais de la tribut du District Sept, c'était l'enfer. Toi, au moins, Blaze, on voit que tu t'es bien occupée de ton corps... pour une habitante de district.

Je pris sa remarque pour un compliment, même si je n'étais pas certaine si s'en était un.

Après avoir rendu mes ongles le plus parfaits possible, mes préparateurs me laissèrent seule, nue, dans la pièce, visiblement heureux de leur travail.

\- Nous allons chercher ta styliste, Frima, m'annonça Homifia.

Je leur souris en prenant soins de les remercier pour leur travail. Assise sur la table, je passai en revue tout ce qui m'était arrivé en un peu plus de 24h. J'avais passé d'une vie normale, mis à part le fait que je m'entraînais afin de mourir dans une émission télévisée, à celle d'une tribut des Hunger Games. J'avais passé la nuit dans des draps de cachemire, dans une chambre d'un train luxueux du Capitole pour ensuite saluer de la main de parfaits inconnus excités de me voir, avant qu'on cache les moindres défauts de mon corps avec des techniques parfois douloureuses. Dans une semaine, j'allais être en train de me battre à mort dans une arène.

Je me demandais comment allait être Frima. Généralement, les tenues des tributs du District Un étaient les plus jolies. Je m'attendais donc à ce qu'elle soit assez talentueuse.

Une femme qui ne pouvait être que Frima entra dans la pièce. Elle devait être dans la quarantaine, mais il était évident qu'elle faisait un effort pour le cacher avec son style assez... curieux. Ses cheveux dorés et brillants étaient tressés de manière à les regrouper en chignon au-dessus de sa tête. Son visage entier était recouvert de poudre planche et elle avait les lèvres ainsi que les paupières couleur or. Elle portait une robe courte noire qui faisait un drôle de contraste avec son visage. Je me rappelais vaguement l'avoir vue à la télévision quand les stylistes se faisaient interviewer. 

\- Bonjour, Blaze ! Je suis ta styliste, Frima. Comment vas-tu?

\- Je vais bien, merci. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Je tentai de cacher ma gêne face à ma nudité. Frima ne semblait rien remarquer et elle me parlait comme de rien n'était. Je me dis qu'elle était styliste depuis plusieurs année alors je n'étais pas la première fille qu'elle avait vu sans vêtements. Quand elle me demanda de me lever pour qu'elle puisse m'examiner et commença à observer mon corps en tournant autour de moi, je me retins de me cacher.

\- C'est moi ou toutes les filles de ton district sont blondes aux yeux bleus? dit-elle sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je m'efforçai de rire.

\- C'est dans nos gènes j'imagine, souris-je.

Frima n'avait pas tort, la plupart des filles de mon district étaient blondes aux yeux bleus, mais c'était surtout pour celles qui venaient des quartiers les plus riches. Lux, par exemple, avait la peau foncé ainsi que des cheveux et des yeux noirs.

\- Et bien, ce sera mon travail de te distinguer des autres, me rassura ma styliste.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me pinça le bras, mais pas au point de me faire mal.

\- C'est parfait. En plus d'être jolie, tu as un corps bien en santé.

Je savais qu'avec cette remarque, elle sous-entendait mes années d'entraînement. Elle arrêta de m'observer et dit :

\- Enfile ton peignoir et suis-moi, nous allons parler de ton costume pour la cérémonie d'ouverture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse, j'ai complètement oublié de publier ce chapitre ! Pour me racheter, je posterai le chapitre 4 dans quelques heures :)


	5. La cérémonie d'ouverture

En appuyant sur un simple bouton, Frima fit apparaître notre repas du midi. Il était tout aussi succulent que mon dîner de la veille, mais beaucoup plus léger. Il s'agissait d'une salade au poulet avec des morceaux de fromage à côté et quelques tranches de pain, mais cela était suffisant pour me remplir l'estomac. Pendant que nous mangions, ma styliste m'expliqua ce qu'elle avait en tête pour mon costume de la cérémonie d'ouverture :

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je veux te différencier des autres jolies blondes de ton district. J'en ai assez de toutes les rendre sexy. Ça fonctionnait avant, mais ce n'est pas ce qui te donnera des sponsors cette année. Je veux faire quelque chose de plus qui te rendrait inoubliable. Je veux te rendre mystérieuse, intrigante et menaçante à la fois.

Je me demandais où Frima voulait en venir avec son idée.

\- Comme tu le sais probablement, les costumes doivent représenter l'économie principale du district du tribut. Pour vous, c'est le luxe. J'ai donc un large choix. Que font tes parents comme travail? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils sont bijoutiers.

Un sourire en coin se forma sur le visage de Frima.

\- Ça colle parfaitement, qu'en dis-tu de te transformer en rubis?

+++

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les tributs de mon district portaient des costumes ornés de bijoux, mais Frima et Allos, le styliste de Lace, s'étaient surpassés. Généralement, les filles portaient des robes courtes avec un décolleté plongeant, mais c'était tout le contraire cette année. Ma robe était rouge et allait jusqu'à mes genoux. Une ceinture de rubis était placée autour de ma taille et je portais un diadème en argent incrusté de rubis sur mes cheveux qui avaient été frisés et tous placés sur mon épaule droite. Mon maquillage de la même couleur que ma tenue me rendait davantage menaçante. Je portais du rouge à lèvres foncé et mon ombre à paupières formait une pointe sur le côté de mes yeux de façon à me faire paraître encore plus féroce.

Lace portait des pantalons et un veston rouges par dessus une chemise noire ainsi qu'un nœud papillon. Ses manches repliés étaient ornées de rubis, tout comme le revers du veston et son nœud papillon.

Je devais l'avouer, j'étais assez confiante pour cette cérémonie. Nous étions tous les deux magnifiques. Nos costumes étaient brillants (littéralement). 

Nos stylistes nos conduisirent ensuite en dessous du centre de Transformation, où se trouvait une énorme écurie. Nous embarquâmes sur notre chariot qui était tiré par quatre très jolis chevaux blancs. Frima me donna un conseil de dernière minute et je vis Allos faire pareil avec Lace :

\- Pour que ton image mystérieuse et menaçante fonctionne, il faut que regardes droit devant toi, avec peut-être une pointe d'arrogance sur ton visage. Tu peux parfois saluer la foule, mais pas continuellement. Tu dois montrer aux autres tributs qu'ils doivent avoir peur de toi.

Les instructions de Frima étaient assez difficile à suivre, mais j'hochai la tête tout de même et, tout à coup, la musique d'ouverture retendit. Mon cœur commença à battre très fort et, sans même que j'eus le temps de réfléchir à comment j'allais appliquer les conseils de ma styliste, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et nous nous élançâmes dans les rues bondées de citoyens du Capitole.

Comme nous venions du District Un, nous étions le premier chariot à sortir et j'entendis aussitôt les acclamations enthousiastes de la foule. Visiblement, notre costume faisait beaucoup d'effet. Je me rappelai les conseils de Frima et m'efforçai de saluer les gens qui criaient « District Un, District Un ! » avec un sourire arrogant. Quand je jugeai que c'était suffisant, j'arrêtai de porter attention à la foule et regardai droit devant moi. Lace, de son côté, souriait et continuait d'envoyer la main à la foule.

+++

Dès que Lace et moi descendîmes du chariot, nos stylistes et Hestia vinrent nous voir pour nous complimenter.

\- Félicitations, vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il fallait ! dit Allos.

Nous sourîmes tous les deux en les remerciant. J'étais soulagée, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir bien joué mon rôle de fille menaçante. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Oui, j'ai parlé à Bliss et à Felicity et ils sont très heureux de votre performance, ajouta Hestia.

\- En parlant d'eux, où sont-ils? demanda Lace.

On ne les avait pas vus depuis le petit-déjeuner dans le train.

\- Ils ont passé la journée à vous chercher des sponsors, ils vous en feront un compte-rendu au dîner. En attendant, ils m'ont demandé de vous transmettre le message d'aller parler aux tributs du Deux.

Je tournai la tête vers le chariot de ces derniers. Ils parlaient à leur équipe en jetant des coups d'œil vers nous de temps à autres. Il était évident qu'ils voulaient former une alliance avec nous et nos mentors voulaient qu'on aille leur parler de cela.

Lace et moi nous regardâmes en hochant la tête pour confirmer qu'on avait la même idée en tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers eux.

Ils étaient habillés d'une sorte d'armure de guerrier. Comparé aux casques de mineurs du District Douze ou encore des costumes de cow-boy du Dix, c'était pas mal, mais notre tenue faite de rubis surpassait clairement la leur. En regardant les autres tributs, je tentai d'oublier le fait que dans quelques semaines, un seul d'entre nous serait vivant.

En nous voyant arriver, les tributs du Deux se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête exactement comme Lace et moi l'avions fait quelque secondes auparavant. Lace sourit et leur serra la main en disant :

\- Bonsoir, je suis Lace Price et voici ma partenaire, Blaze Gold.

Je souris poliment et leur serra la main à mon tour :

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

Même si mon but final était de les tuer, il fallait bien être amicale avec eux si je voulais former une alliance.

La fille prit ensuite la parole. Elle était un peu plus petite que moi et moins costaude, mais elle avait un visage de guerrière peu fréquentable qui allait bien avec son costume.

\- Je suis Lenna Rowland et voici Ryker Lewis.

Le garçon à la peau caramel nous adressa un sourire charmant, mais ne dit rien. Je pris donc la parole, sans vraiment savoir comment aborder le sujet de l'alliance :

\- Alors... comme vous le savez probablement, on vient du district Un et... vous voyez les tributs de nos district sont généralement des alliés dans l'arène.

\- Vous voulez qu'on forme une alliance? demanda Ryker.

\- Exactement, répondis-je, soulagée de voir qu'il avait compris où je voulais en venir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa partenaire que ne semblait être pour, il répondit donc :

\- Bien sûr.

\- Dans ce cas, on se voit demain matin à l'entraînement, conclut Lace.

+++

Comme Hestia l'avait dit, Bliss et Felicity avaient passé la journée à nous trouver des sponsors.

\- Le public du Capitole vous adore déjà ! Il va falloir que je félicite vos stylistes pour leur travail, c'était génial, comme d'habitude. Blaze, tu étais encore plus jolie que moi ! Et on s'entend que je suis difficile à battre, blagua Felicity en poussant une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son épaule de façon exagérée.

Je gloussai. Je n'aurais jamais cru sourire sincèrement durant mon séjour au Capitole avant les Jeux, mais, visiblement, Felicity avait réussi à me faire rire. 

\- Plus sérieusement, nous avons rencontré beaucoup de sponsors potentiels et je suis sûr que si vous obtenez de bonnes notes à l'entraînement, ce dont je ne doute pas, et que vous réussissez bien votre interview, vous aurez d'excellents sponsors, dit Bliss.

Reprenant son sérieux, Felicity ajouta :

\- Oui et vous êtes dans les favoris pour gagner, ce qui est toujours bon signe. Bien sûr, comme vous venez du District Un, ça ne surprend personne, mais continuez quand même votre bon travail.


	6. L'entraînement

Le premier jour de l'entraînement, je me réveillai assez tôt. Dans mon district, je partais aux premières heures du matin pour me rendre à l'académie spéciale où je me préparais pour les Jeux, alors c'était difficile pour moi de m'ajuster à l'horaire du Capitole. J'allai tout de suite prendre une douche en testant quelques options. J'ouvris ensuite mon armoire pour choisir une tenue adéquate pour m'entraîner. Heureusement, il y avait des vêtements de sport, je pris donc une camisole et des pantalons moulants.

Après m'être habillée, je sortis pour me rendre au salon. De la nourriture était déjà placée sur la table. Je pris donc un croissant pour me couvrir l'appétit en attendant les autres. Je détestais manger seule. Depuis la Moisson, j'essayais le plus possible de m'occuper pour ne pas trop réfléchir aux Hunger Games qui s'approchaient de plus en plus. Dans le train, je faisais des pompes et toutes sortes d'exercices pour me changer les idées, mais je n'avais pas envie de me fatiguer juste avant l'entraînement. Je m'assis donc devant la télévision et l'allumai.

Normalement, je ne regardais que la télévision quand le peuple y était obligé, durant les Hunger Games par exemple, mais je me dis qu'il y avait peut-être des émissions qui parlaient des tributs de cette année, donc de moi.

Comme je m'en doutais, Claudius Templesmith apparut à l'écran en compagnie d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas qui venait clairement du Capitole. Je n'étais pas certaine si j'avais le droit de regarder les émissions de ce genre, mais, en même temps, les citoyens de Panem en savaient presque moins que moi sur les autres et personne n'était venu m'arrêter.

Apparemment, celui qui était assis à côté de Claudius était un « expert » des Jeux. Il était là pour donner sa liste de favoris pour gagner cette édition des Hunger Games. Je pensai au livre de Felicity avec ses opinions sur les tributs et je m'empressai de demander au Muet à l'autre bout de la salle un papier et un crayon. À la place, il me donna ce qui ressemblait à une vitre de la taille de livre et un crayon sans mine ou encre au bout. En voyant mon regard interrogateur, il plaça son doigt sur la vitre et elle devint blanche. Il fit ensuite semblant d'écrire avec le crayon et je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une technologie du Capitole qui remplaçait les feuilles de papier. À la fois émerveillée par ce que j'avais entre les mains et curieuse de découvrir les favoris des Jeux, je me remis à l'écoute de l'émission. 

_\- Alors, Arty. Je pense que nous sommes tous curieux de découvrir votre top 8 des tributs des 61e Hunger Games, dit Claudius._

_\- J'ai passé énormément de temps à observer le comportement des tributs depuis la Moisson, et je pense que ces 8 adolescents ont de grandes chances de gagner. Par contre, je ne peux être certain de mes choix, car, pour l'instant, nous n'avons vu que la Moisson et la cérémonie d'ouverture, répondit le prénommé Arty avec un accent ridicule du Capitole._

_Il appuya sur un bouton et un tableau avec le nom de tous les tributs apparut sur un écran derrière les deux hommes._

_\- Pour commencer, mon 8e choix serait Isaac, du District Cinq._

_Il appuya sur son nom et une fiche détaillée remplaça la liste des tributs. Isaac avait la peau foncée, des cheveux rasés, des yeux noirs et des épaules larges._

_\- Ce jeune homme a 18 ans, il fait donc partie des plus vieux, ce que l'avantage. Il est assez fort et semblait à l'aise devant la foule durant la cérémonie d'ouverture. J'ai bien hâte de voir quelle note il décrochera durant l'évaluation._

J'étais assez surprise du choix d'Arty, car Felicity ne l'avait pas mis sur sa propre liste. J'écris donc son nom sur la vitre pour le montrer à ma mentor plus tard :

**Isaac Eller, 18 ans, District Cinq**

Le 7e choix d'Arty était la fille du Huit, Lila Rollag, qui avait 18 ans aussi. Elle était rousse et étrangement bien nourrie pour quelqu'un qui venait d'un district pauvre et pollué. À voir son visage, il était évident qu'elle était déterminée à gagner.

En 6e place, il avait mis Jack Grover, du District Sept. Je me rappelais que Felicity l'avait mis sur sa liste, mais j'écris tout de même son nom avec son âge, 15 ans, et son district sur ma vitre.

Alors qu'Arty décrivait Jack, Lace entra dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il.

\- Je regarde le top 8 des favoris pour gagner les Jeux.

\- On a le droit de faire ça ?

J'haussai les épaules.

\- Le Muet ne m'a pas arrêtée. Tu veux regarder le reste avec moi?

\- D'accord. Ils ont mentionné un de nous pour l'instant?

\- Non, pour l'instant, il y a ces trois-là.

Je lui donnai la vitre et il parut surpris en voyant Isaac et Lila, mais il hocha la tête et me redonna la vitre pour que je continue à prendre des notes.

Le reste fut sans surprises. Le numéro 5 était Troy, le garçon du district Quatre de 15 ans, suivi de Ryker, Lenna, moi et Lace. Il était clair que nos tenues de la cérémonie d'ouverture avaient fait fureur. 

Voir mon visage en 2e place m'avait apporté à la fois du soulagement et de la satisfaction. L'opinion de cet « expert » m'importait peu, mais je savais que plusieurs sponsors l'écoutaient et que son opinion dérivait de l'image que je projetais. C'était donc bon signe que je fasse partie des favoris. Par contre, j'avais senti une pointe de jalousie en voyant Lace premier. Je savais déjà qu'il était un adversaire redoutable, mais, s'il était le favori pour l'emporter, il était davantage une menace pour moi. Si je voulais rester en vie, je devais me méfier de lui. 

\- Je suis allée vous réveiller, mais vous n'étiez pas dans votre chambre, dit la voix d'Hestia derrière nous.

Lace et moi nous retournâmes et découvrirent nos deux mentors ainsi que notre hôtesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda Felicity.

Ils ne nous regardaient pas comme s'ils nous avaient pris la main dans le sac, je décidai donc de dire la vérité.

\- On regarde une émission qui donne le top 8 des favoris pour gagner les Hunger Games.

Heureusement, le visage de nos mentors s'illumina quand j'avouai la vérité.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Venez à table, vous nous direz ce que vous avez vu, dit Bliss.

+++

\- Je ne doute pas que vous êtes dans le top 8, mais en quelle position? demanda Felicity.

Nous étions tous installés à table et Bliss et Felicity semblaient très curieux de connaître les résultats.

\- Je suis 2e, Lace est 1er, répondis-je.

\- C'est excellent ! intervenu Bliss.

\- Et qui sont les autres? demanda Hestia.

Je leur tendis la vitre.

\- Oh, je vais ajouter le garçon du Cinq et la fille du Huit à mon livre. C'était une très bonne idée de prendre des notes, Blaze, dit Feliciy.

Je souris pour la remercier. Visiblement, je n'avais rien fait d'interdit. Bliss dit ensuite :

\- Maintenant, parlons de l'entraînement. Évidemment, vous n'en n'avez pas réellement besoin, mais il s'agit quand même d'une étape très importante. Je vous conseille d'en profiter pour apprendre quelques bases de survie, car il est possible qu'on ne vous offre que des armes à la Corne d'abondance ou que vous perdiez vos provisions. Mais les trois prochains jours sont surtout importants parce que c'est le moment où vous devrez vous faire connaître par les autres tributs. Vous devez les intimider. S'ils ont peur de vous, il y aura moins de chance qu'ils tentent de vous tuer dans l'arène. Il faut aussi que vous créiez votre alliance. Vous avez déjà parlé aux tributs du district Deux, mais vous devriez regarder s'il y aurait d'autres personnes qui pourraient se joindre à vous. Le garçon du Quatre s'est porté volontaire, il tentera probablement de s'intégrer dans votre groupe. Il faut aussi surveiller les autres, en particulier ceux du top 8. Regardez s'ils ont des aptitudes spéciales pour bien connaître vos adversaires.

\- On compte sur vous pour nous faire un rapport ce soir, ajouta Felicity.

\- Une dernière chose, dit Bliss. Avez-vous une arme de prédilection? 

Je n'eus même pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre :

\- La massue, mais je me débrouille aussi avec les couteaux.

Mes mentors hochèrent la tête en approbation.

\- Oui, nous t'avons vu au centre d'entraînement, tu étais excellente. Il faut définitivement que tu impressionnes les Juges et les autres tributs avec ça. Par contre, il n'y a pas toujours de massues dans l'arène, je te conseille donc de t'entraîner avec les couteaux aussi. Mais je suis certain que si tu montres ton talent avec cette arme, les Juges en mettront à la Corne d'abondance pour avoir du spectacle, dit Bliss. Et toi, Lace? Quelle est ton arme préférée?

\- L'épée.

Je ne fus pas surprise, la plupart des Carrières masculins comme Lace maniaient l'épée.

+++

Alors qu'Atala, l'entraîneur en chef, donnait les directives pour les jours d'entraînement, j'observai les autres tributs. Certaines étaient réellement costaux, tandis que d'autres étaient minces comme une feuille.

Je sentis le regard haineux du garçon du District Douze, un jeune homme de 18 ans au teint olivâtre, les cheveux foncés et les yeux gris, sur moi, en particulier sur le numéro de mon district accroché à ma camisole. On dirait bien que les tributs du Un n'étaient pas très appréciés. Je tentai de l'ignorer, mais je remarquai plusieurs autres personnes me regarder de cette façon. Ils étaient sans doute jaloux. 

Je décidai donc de me concentrer sur mes concurrents qui faisaient partie du top 8. Nos deux alliés du Deux étaient assis juste à côté de nous. Le garçon du Quatre, Troy Finbar, était un peu plus loin, à côté de la fille de son district. Je pris note d'aller le voir dès que possible. Je cherchai Jack, du District Sept, parmi les autres tributs. Il regardait dans notre direction et semblait déterminé à nous tuer. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas de nous comme alliés. Lila, la fille du Huit, avait l'air de se ficher royalement de ce que disait Atala. Contrairement à elle, Isaac, celui du Cinq, écoutait attentivement l'entraîneur en chef.

Dès la fin des explications, je rejoignis Ryker, Lenna et Lace.

\- Par où on commence? demanda Ryker.

\- Nos mentors nous ont dit d'essayer d'intimider les autres tributs. On devrait probablement se séparer pour utiliser nos armes préférées et ensuite on pourra faire d'autres ateliers ensemble, dit Lace.

\- C'est une bonne idée, nos mentors nous ont dit la même chose, dit Lenna.

Nous nous séparâmes donc et je me dirigeai vers l'atelier des massues. Personne n'y était et je n'en fus pas surprise, car c'était une arme très difficile. Il fallait avoir une assez grande force physique et de l'agilité, au risque de se blesser. L'instructeur avait l'air content de voir quelqu'un à son atelier. Je lui souris et pris une massue assez effrayante, avec de gros pics pointus au bout. Je commençai par la manipuler pour m'habituer à ce type d'arme. Heureusement, elle ressemblait à celles que j'avais au centre d'entraînement de mon district, je décidai donc de faire le même numéro que j'avais fait pour impressionner les vainqueurs le jour où Lux m'avait annoncé que j'avais été choisie pour me porter volontaire. Alors que je plaçais mes mannequins, j'observai les autres du coin de l'œil.

Lace, sans surprise, maniait l'épée avec une grande facilité, tranchant les membres de quelques mannequins au passage. Lenna lançait des épieux sur des cibles et atteignait le centre à chaque fois. Ryker se servait avec un plaisir malsain d'énormes couteaux effrayants que je n'avais utilisés que quelques fois dans ma vie. Jack, comme l'avait prédit Felicity, se servait de la hache. Il était clair qu'il s'en servait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Lila était dans un atelier pour apprendre à faire du feu. Isaac était avec la fille de son district et tentait de reconnaître les plantes comestibles. C'était assez drôle de voir certains tenter de lancer des couteaux et manier certaines armes. Il était clair qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait ça de leur vie, ce qui me rendait davantage confiante. 

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur mon atelier. J'avais placé les mannequins comme j'en avais l'habitude. L'instructeur me regardait, intéressé par ce que j'allais faire. Il ne devait pas voir souvent des tributs faire comme moi. Je sautai un peu sur place et m'étirai avant de commencer. En quelques secondes, un mannequin avait une massue enfoncée dans la poitrine et les deux autres étaient par terre et avaient reçu le même sort.

En reprenant ma respiration, je remarquai que plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers moi et que l'instructeur avait l'air un peu trop impressionné. Gênée par la soudaine attention qu'on me portait, je rangeai mes armes et me dirigeai vers un autre atelier. En scrutant la salle, je remarquai Troy, le garçon du district Quatre, assis en train de nouer des nœuds. Je me rappelai ensuite le conseil de Bliss d'essayer de s'allier avec lui. J'allai donc le rejoindre.

\- Salut, dis-je. 

Il leva les yeux vers moi avant de les rediriger vers la corde qu'il avait entre les mains.

\- Salut, répondit-il.

Il n'avait pas l'air très bavard. Je décidai de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il était en train de faire un type de nœud assez complexe que je ne connaissais pas. Je décidai de lui demander :

\- Tu fais quel genre de nœud?

\- Il permet de pendre un adversaire par le pied.

Troy n'avait vraiment pas l'air intéressé par ce que j'avais à lui dire. Je tentai quand même de faire la conversation.

\- Tu en fais souvent dans ton district?

\- Mon père est cordier – il fabrique de la corde pour la pêche. Je passe ma vie à en faire.

\- C'est pas mal, ça. Mes parents sont bijoutiers, je ne pense pas que ça m'aiderait ici, dis-je en riant.

Mais il ne rit pas. Au contraire, un silence s'installa entre nous.

\- Troy... ça te dit de venir t'entraîner avec nous, le garçon de mon district et ceux du Deux?

Il me regarda enfin dans les yeux, mais en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu me demandes de joindre votre bande de Carrières?

Il dit cette phrase avec un ton assez insultant.

\- Eh bien... oui.

\- Non merci.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait refusé. J'aurais probablement dû laisser tomber, mais ses révélations sur la profession de son père me donnaient l'impression qu'il serait très utile dans l'arène.

\- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Tu ne t'étais pas porté volontaire?

\- S'allier à des tributs pour tuer les plus faibles, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Il avait un point. Mais cette alliance était la meilleure stratégie pour survivre. 

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça. On pourrait t'aider à survivre.

\- Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance. Vous êtes des monstres.

Je dois avouer que cette phrase m'avait fait mal.

\- De monstres? L'idée qu'on nous ait forcés à nous entraîner depuis notre enfance ne t'est jamais passée par la tête? Qu'on nous réservait un sort pire si on refusait de se porter volontaires? Après tout, je ne vois pas la différence avec toi. À regarder ton physique, tu t'es entraîné aussi et tu es venu ici volontairement.

Là, je l'avais bouché.

\- Viens manger avec nous ce midi, tu verras, dis-je avant de me lever et me diriger vers l'atelier des couteaux.


	7. La séance privée

J'avais passé le reste de l'entraînement à utiliser toutes les armes disponibles. Évidemment, je n'étais pas aussi habile qu'avec la massue, mais je me débrouillais quand même mieux que la plupart des tributs. Les Juges me surveillaient aussi. Quand ils n'étaient pas concentrés sur le buffet qui avait été préparé pour à leur intention, je les voyais souvent prendre des notes en me regardant ainsi que mes alliés.

À l'heure du déjeuner, nous passâmes dans une salle à côté du gymnase qui me faisait drôlement penser à celle du centre d'entraînement du District Un. Tous les tributs s'assirent seuls dans un coin, sauf Lace, Ryker, Lenna et moi. Je cherchai Troy du regard pour voir s'il allait venir avec nous comme je lui avais demandé. Je le vis debout dans un coin, son regard alternant entre notre groupe et une table vide. Je lui fis signe de venir et il soupira avant de se diriger vers nous. Je répondis au regard interrogateur de mes alliés en présentant le nouveau venu. 

\- Voici Troy. Il s'est porté volontaire pour le District Quatre.

Troy leur serra la main. 

\- Salut, Troy, dit Lace. Tu vas joindre notre alliance?

Le tribut du 4 me jeta un regard et répondit :

\- Oui, probablement. Blaze m'a convaincu tantôt.

\- Eh bien, bienvenue ! s'exclama Lace. Tu as une arme de prédilection?

\- Je suis capable de faire toutes sortes de pièges avec de la corde. Sinon, j'aime bien les machettes.

Il y avait presque toujours des machettes à la Corne d'abondance, il n'allait pas avoir de difficulté à en trouver. 

\- Pas mal, dit Ryker.

Un silence s'installa ensuite entre nous alors que nous mangions. Tout comme durant l'entraînement, des tributs des districts les plus pauvres nous jetaient des regards méfiants.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous portés volontaires? demanda soudainement Lenna.

\- Quoi? demanda Ryker.

\- Vous m'avez bien entendu. On ne peut pas tous gagner. Un seul d'entre nous 5 s'en sortira vivant, peut-être même aucun, et on a tous quand même pris la chance de participer aux Hunger Games. Pourquoi?

Je réalisai qu'elle avait raison. Nous étions tous assis autour d'une table à parler calmement d'armes alors que nous risquions tous de mourir. Je décidai de répondre :

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. On m'a recrutée quand j'avais 10 ans et je ne pouvais pas refuser avec la pression de mes parents et les menaces que je recevrais si je ne me portais pas volontaire.

Ainsi, nous racontâmes chacun notre tour notre histoire. Lace voulait être comme sa mère et il avait l'avantage d'avoir le directeur du centre d'entraînement comme père. Lenna et Ryker avaient tous les deux été recrutés à 10 ans, de la même façon que moi. Par contre, Ryker voulait la gloire et les filles. Lenna, quant à elle, venait d'une famille pauvre pour le District Deux. Elle survivait grâce aux cadeaux du Capitole car ses parents étaient tous les deux des ouvriers d'armureries. Elle en avait assez de vivre de cette façon. Elle voulait l'argent. Troy, lui, ne s'était pas entraîné dans le centre d'entraînement de son district. Sa mère était morte quand il était petit et il vivait seul avec son père. Il s'était entraîné par lui-même.

Après notre discussion, personne ne parla. C'était comme si on avait réalisé ce qu'on avait fait. On avait plus de chances de mourir que de survivre. L'idée de terminer ma vie avec un poignard dans le dos ou alors dévorée par des mutations génétiques me glaçait le sang.

+++

\- Alors, comment s'est passée votre journée? demanda Felicity au dîner après l'entraînement.

\- Pas mal, j'ai réussi à ajouter Troy, le garçon du District Quatre, à notre alliance, répondis-je.

\- Génial ! Et comment se sont comportés les autres tributs avec vous? Vous les avez impressionnés?

\- Je crois que oui. Plusieurs nous regardaient et n'osaient pas s'approcher de nous.

Un rire sarcastique venant de Lace me fit tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lace? demanda Bliss.

\- Rien.

\- Non, vas-y. On t'écoute. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec elle, dis-le.

Lace soupira. Il paraissait agacé.

\- Tu _crois_ avoir impressionné les autres? L'instructeur avait presque peur de toi ! Quand tu faisais ta petite démonstration _tout le monde_ avait les yeux tournés vers toi ! Tu n'es pas qui tu crois être. 

Il se leva brusquement, sa force poussant la table au passage, et s'en alla dans sa chambre de mauvaise humeur. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Hestia ordonna à une Muette de replacer la table et de nettoyer le dégât qu'avait fait Lace. Pendant qu'elle exécuta l'ordre de mon hôtesse, personne ne parla. Quand la Muette eut fini, je brisai le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

\- C'est à toi qu'on devrait poser la question. De quelle démonstration parlait-il? demanda Felicity.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose comme le jour où vous êtes venus au centre d'entraînement... le truc avec les trois mannequins. Mais je crois qu'il a exagéré, ce n'était pas si impressionnant que ça.

Tout le monde sauf moi gloussa. J'avais l'impression d'être exclue de quelque chose.

\- Blaze, ma chérie, il est évident qu'il est jaloux, dit Hestia avec sa gestuelle exagérée du Capitole.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Jaloux? Mais de quoi? Il s'entraînait depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et, après tout, c'était lui le favori pour remporter les Jeux. En voyant mon expression confuse, Felicity répondit à ma question :

\- Lace est habitué d'être le centre de l'attention, il a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait et a toujours été le plus fort. Il n'exagérait pas en disant que tout le monde avait les yeux tournés vers toi. Il y a trois mois, c'était la même chose. Il se sent menacé par toi, voilà tout. Je suis sûre qu'il est venu ici en pensant tuer tout le monde en quelques jours, mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul avec du talent. Et je ne parle pas seulement de toi, même si tu es incroyable avec une massue entre les mains. Il a vu les autres membres de votre alliance, ils doivent tous les trois être excellents aussi.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a _peur_?

\- Exactement.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que Lace soit jaloux ou ait peur de moi et des autres membres de notre alliance. Il paraissait tellement confiant que j'avais moi-même l'impression que je n'allais pas réussir à le battre dans l'arène. Sa réaction était exagérée et elle prouvait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant gâté. Il ne voulait se porter volontaire que pour prouver encore une fois qu'il était le meilleur, sans se soucier des 23 gamins morts derrière lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il allait en faire partie.

+++

Durant les deux jours d'entraînement qui suivirent, Lace continua d'être grognon. D'ailleurs, les autres membres de notre alliance s'en étaient rendu compte. Un jour, alors que Lenna et moi nous entraînions au lancer du javelot, elle me demanda ce qu'il avait. Je lui répondis que je ne savais pas, même si c'était faux.

J'avais décidé d'alterner entre les exercices de survie et de combat. Troy m'avait montré plusieurs types de nœuds et j'avais appris à faire un abri, à identifier des plantes sauvages, les viandes comestibles, à faire un feu, etc.

Je me sentais prête à faire ma séance privée devant les Juges, mais j'étais nerveuse. Bien sûr, je ne l'étais pas autant que pour le début des Jeux qui s'approchait dangereusement, mais j'avais peur de faire une erreur fatale et de me ridiculiser. Les tributs de mon district avaient toujours des notes qui allaient de 8, dans le pire des cas, à 11, pour les meilleurs. 

Assis dans la salle à manger, on se faisait appeler chacun notre tour en ordre de district, comme d'habitude, et les garçons d'abord. J'étais donc la deuxième à passer. Quand le nom de Lace se fit appeler, il se leva tranquillement et avança vers la porte comme si de rien n'était. Il me jeta un regard et je mimai avec mes lèvres : « Bonne chance », même si je savais qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Malgré lui, il me sourit timidement. Ce garçon m'énervait, mais je n'avais pas envie de passer les derniers jours de ma vie (ou pas) en mauvais termes avec mon partenaire de district. En plus, on avait vraiment besoin de lui dans notre alliance comme il était probablement le plus fort d'entre nous.

Environ 15 minutes plus tard, c'était mon tour. J'essuyai mes mains moites sur mon pantalon, replaçai mes cheveux et sortis de la salle à manger.

Sans hésiter, je me dirigeai vers le stand de massues. Je choisis les trois armes les plus impressionnantes et pris trois mannequins. Les Juges regardaient ce que je faisais attentivement. Ils s'attendaient à être impressionnés et ils avaient déjà vu mon numéro de massue. J'avais une idée. Ce n'était pas la meilleure au monde, mais, au moins, elle me permettait de montrer une autre habileté.

Je pris trois couteaux d'un stand un peu plus loin dans ma main gauche. Je me plaçai devant les trois mannequins et lançai mes couteaux sur chacun d'entre eux. En trois secondes, ils avaient tous un poignard au niveau du cœur. Les Juges hochèrent la tête d'un air approbateur. Ça marchait. Sans plus attendre, je pris la première massue. Cette fois-ci, ça allait être du vrai spectacle.

Je me reculai pour qu'il y ait une distance de quelques mètres entre le mannequin et moi. Quand ce fut suffisant, je m'avançai en courant, plantai mon arme dans le matelas et l'utilisai comme support pour faire un flip avant. Dès que mes pieds se reposèrent par terre, je brandis mon arme dans les airs et la planta avec puissance dans mon mannequin.

Je pris ensuite la deuxième massue. Avant de la lancer comme j'avais l'habitude de faire, je fis un tour sur moi-même. Comme prévu, elle se planta directement dans le crâne de ma cible, la faisant tomber par l'arrière.

Rapidement, je pris la troisième arme. Je m'avançai en courant vers le dernier mannequin, sautai et lui donnai un coup de pied en plein vol. En deux secondes, il fut allongé sur le sol, une massue enfoncée dans la poitrine.

\- Merci, mademoiselle Gold. Vous pouvez disposer, dit le Haut Juge.

Les Juges paraissaient assez impressionnés. Je leur adressai un hochement de tête respectueux avant de sortir du gymnase. Je remerciai mentalement Lux de m'avoir montré toutes ces acrobaties. Grâce à elle, j'avais au moins un 10 garanti.

+++

Quand je rentrai à notre étage, Felicity, Bliss et Lace étaient assis dans le salon en train de regarder une émission. Mon partenaire ne semblait plus grognon, sa séance devait s'être bien passée. En me voyant arriver, Bliss dit :

\- On s'est inspirés de ton idée de l'autre jour et on regarde les prévisions des notes. Lace a eu 10 et toi 9.

\- Je crois que j'aurais plus que 9, répondis-je avec assurance.

\- Comment ça? demanda Felicity.

Je leur racontai ce que j'avais fait devant les Juges. Felicity s'exclama :

\- C'est excellent, Blaze ! Les Juges s'attendaient probablement à ce que tu utilises seulement la massue à cause ce que tu as fait à l'entraînement, mais tu leur as montré que tu es agile et que tu sais viser. Tu as raison, c'est clair que ça te donnera plus que 9. 10 ou 11.

Je souris, mes intuitions étaient bonnes.

\- J'ai eu 11 aussi à mon édition des Jeux, ajouta Felicity en battant des cils.

+++

Après le dîner, nous retournâmes au salon pour regarder l'annonce de nos résultats avec Frima et Allos, nos stylistes, qui nous avaient rejoints pour le repas.

Claudius Templesmith apparut à l'écran. Il fit une brève présentation avant d'enchaîner aux notes des tributs. Tout d'abord, la photo de Lace apparut avec le chiffre onze en dessous. Tout le monde, fous de joie, le félicita, dont moi malgré la pointe de jalousie que je ressentais. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir cette note. Certainement pas quelques petits coups d'épée. 

Ce fut ensuite mon tour. Je croisai les doigts, consciente que ce résultat jouait un énorme rôle sur mon nombre de sponsors. J'avais reçu un... Onze ! C'était déjà assez rare qu'un tribut reçoive cette note, mais deux dans la même édition des Jeux et en plus du même district, c'était insolite ! Toute notre équipe était enchantée. Il était maintenant clair que nous partions favoris.

Je tentai de me concentrer sur les notes des autres, mais je n'avais que mon 11 en tête. Je m'attendais à avoir un bon résultat, mais j'étais extrêmement soulagée. 

Bliss m'assura que les Juges allaient mettre une massue dans l'arène. Le public voulait de l'action et les Juges savaient que j'allais faire du spectacle avec cela, surtout que ce n'était pas une arme utilisée par beaucoup de tributs.

Quand l'émission fut terminée, je pris le livre de Felicity pour voir les résultats :

_Lenna Rowland (2): 10_

_Ryker Lewis (2): 9_

_Tella Pirrels (3): 7_

_Cordin Bell (3): 3_

_Brooke Salton (4): 6_

_Troy Finbar (4): 9_

_Nina Spark (5): 5_

_Isaac Eller (5): 7_

_Cara Martin (6): 6_

_Cooper Brown (6): 4_

_Amber Leeve (7): 4_

_Jack Grover (7): 9_

_Lila Rollag (8): 5_

_Yan Flex (8): 6_

_Mazie Miller (9): 4_

_Bran Harvest (9): 5_

_Eve Oxford (10): 5_

_Keld Sable (10): 6_

_Pepper Whent (11): 4_

_Tom Arrel (11): 5_

_Nelly Collins (12): 3_

_Ash Brookins (12): 7_

Définitivement, nous étions le district à surveiller.


	8. L'interview

L'avant-veille du début des Jeux a été consacrée à la préparation pour les interviews. J'étais à la fois excitée et nerveuse. Je n'avais pas peur de parler en public, je m'étais assez exercée, mais j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas choisir les bons mots et de perdre mes sponsors.

Lace et moi commençâmes l'avant-midi avec Hestia qui nous apprit à avoir une bonne posture, sourire, avoir un bon contact visuel et une bonne gestuelle quand on parle. Le travail était surtout pour moi, car il fallait que j'apprenne à bien marcher avec des talons et une robe longue. Je m'étais déjà entraînée aux bases de ces exercices dans mon district, ce ne fut donc pas difficile.

Pour l'après-midi, nous nous installâmes dans le salon avec nos mentors respectifs (Felicity dans mon cas). Il était décidé depuis la cérémonie d'ouverture que j'allais jouer la fille mystérieuse avec un peu d'arrogance. Il fallait maintenant que j'apprenne à la jouer de la bonne façon.

\- Tu dois donner de courtes réponses qui donnent envie au public d'en savoir plus. Par exemple, si on te demande comment tu crois vaincre tes adversaires dans l'arène, tu peux dire : « Je serai la meilleure, tout simplement ». Le ton de ta voix et le petit sourire arrogant à la fin sont importants. Tu comprends?

J'hochai la tête positivement. Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ça allait être assez difficile de trouver une réponse convenable en quelques secondes.

\- Bon, dans ce cas essayons ! Je vais te donner des questions qu'on risque de te poser. Essaie de répondre le mieux possible... _Pourquoi t'es-tu portée volontaire?_ Tu peux mentir si tu ne veux pas donner la vraie raison.

C'était clair que je ne voulais pas donner la vraie raison. Je ne me voyais pas dire « Ah oui, voyez-vous, mes parents m'ont forcée, je m'entraîne depuis que j'ai 10 ans même si c'est illégal. » Je réfléchis un peu avant de trouver une réponse convenable.

J'haussai les épaules avant d'afficher un sourire en coin arrogant sur mon visage.

\- Je voulais un peu d'action dans ma vie.

Felicity éclata d'un rire exagéré qui avait une ressemblance troublante avec celui de Caesar Flickerman, le présentateur des interviews des Jeux.

\- Que veux-tu dire par action?

Sourire arrogant.

\- J'aime ce qui bouge.

Après avoir répondu à une série de questions, Felicity me félicita. Je fis ensuite un exercice avec Lace où nous jouions chacun notre tour le rôle de Caesar. Lace avait choisi l'humour comme personnalité et il jouait ce rôle à merveille.

+++

Le lendemain, pendant une grande partie de la journée, mon équipe de préparation s'était occupée de moi. On m'avait peint les ongles de vernis scintillant, maquillée et coiffée. Homifia, Piergo et Astelle avaient fait un excellent travail. Je brillais littéralement et j'étais impatiente de voir ma robe.

Frima arriva vers la fin de l'après-midi pour me la faire enfiler. Elle me plaça devant le miroir, les yeux fermés et m'ordonna de ne pas regarder avant qu'elle me l'autorise. Je sentis un tissu doux se déposer sur mon corps. La robe était légèrement lourde. Quand ma styliste me dit d'ouvrir les yeux, je m'exécutai.

Ma robe était magnifique. Elle était gris pâle. De véritables diamants avaient été placés sur le corsage. Le bas allait jusqu'à mes pieds et scintillait.

Je brillais, j'étais comme un diamant. Je brillais comme j'allais briller aux Jeux.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit Frima.

Frima avait fait un travail incroyable. Grâce à elle, ma confiance avait augmenté. Je savais que j'allais pouvoir convaincre les gens riches du Capitole de me sponsoriser.

Ma styliste me donna quelques conseils de dernière minute et j'étais prête à rejoindre les autres devant l'ascenseur.

Lace était vêtu d'un pantalons noirs et d'un veston gris comme ma robe par-dessus une chemise noire. Le revers de son veston était orné de diamants, comme lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient coiffés parfaitement vers l'arrière.

Je reçus des compliments de tout le monde, que j'acceptai avec plaisir, et nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur.

+++

Les autres tributs et moi montâmes sur le plateau en file indienne. Nous nous assîmes en demi-cercle sur des fauteuils. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine et mes mains étaient plus moites que jamais. J'allais passer la première. Je passai en revue tous les conseils que Felicity, Frima, Hestia et Lux m'avaient donnés, mais je restais beaucoup trop nerveuse. Panem en entier allait me regarder.

Caesar Flickerman entra sur le plateau. Cette année, il avait choisi de teindre ses cheveux et sourcils en jaune. Le résultat était horrible. Il fit une petite présentation et quelques blagues avant d'appeler mon nom. Oh non.

Je me levai et les applaudissements de la foule me rassurèrent. Ils m'aimaient déjà, plusieurs avaient déjà parié sur moi. Je pouvais le faire. Je fis de mon mieux pour leur lancer un sourire légèrement arrogant et les saluer de la main, tout en me concentrant sur la démarche qu'Hestia m'avait montrée. Je me rendis enfin au centre du plateau. J'avais l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Je serrai la main de Caesar et nous nous assîmes.

\- Bonjour, Blaze ! Comment vas-tu? me demanda Caesar.

\- Je vais bien, merci, répondis-je avec le même sourire arrogant.

\- Alors, on peut dire que tu brilles depuis ton arrivée au Capitole !

\- Oui, littéralement, dis-je en montrant ma robe.

Le public et Caesar s'esclaffèrent. Je me contentant d'un sourire en coin. 

\- On peut féliciter ta styliste pour cela ! s'exclama Caesar.

La foule applaudit et je vis Frima dans une estrade les remercier de la main.

\- Tu as eu un score assez exceptionnel à l'entraînement, un 11 quand même ! Étais-tu surprise de ta note?

\- Disons que j'ai des aptitudes peu communes.

Caser réagit avec une expression de surprise exagérée et le public applaudit de plus belle. Je savais que j'avais choisi la bonne réponse. Ils semblaient apprécier mon caractère. Je commençais à aimer ce jeu.

Caesar gloussa et continua l'interview :

\- Oui, j'imagine ! Penses-tu que ce sont ces aptitudes qui seront tes meilleurs atouts dans l'arène?

\- Vous verrez demain matin.

La combinaison des réponses mystérieuses avec le sourire arrogant fonctionnait à merveille, la foule adorait.

\- Que penses-tu de ton partenaire de district? Vous avez tous les deux eu la même note à l'entraînement. Est-il ta plus grande compétition?

Je n'avais pas pratiqué cette question, il fallait que je trouve une réponse rapidement.

\- Je pense... que nous ferons une bonne équipe dans l'arène.

\- Une alliance s'est-elle déjà préparée entre vous?

\- C'est ce que j'ai sous-entendu.

J'adorais mon personnage, c'était assez amusant de répondre de cette façon. J'étais maintenant parfaitement détendue.

Caesar éclata du même rire exagéré que Felicity avait imité la veille.

\- J'adore ça, j'adore ça ! On se la joue mystérieuse !

Encore une fois, le public applaudit.

\- Blaze, j'ai une question sérieuse pour toi. 

Il plaça sa main sur la mienne.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu portée volontaire?

Oh, il fallait qu'il pose cette question ! Heureusement, je savais exactement ce que j'allais dire.

\- J'avais besoin d'un peu d'action dans ma vie.

La fin de l'interview se passa à merveille. Le public avait adoré mon personnage et je continuais de répondre à moitié aux questions de Caesar. Il me demanda de raconter ma vie au District Un, de parler de la réaction de mes parents quand je m'étais portée volontaire, j'avais même montré le bracelet en or qu'ils m'avaient fait comme je le portais depuis le jour de la Moisson. Quand le buzzer retendit, je retournai à ma place et la foule continua d'applaudir jusqu'à ce que Caesar appelle Lace.

Il s'était lui aussi mis la foule dans sa poche, faisant dans blagues avec Caesar. Honnêtement, j'écoutais à moitié. Mon interview était terminée, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Je ne voulais pas me comparer aux autres, j'avais assez été jalouse dans les derniers jours. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Lenna. Elle avait choisi d'être agressive et je devais avouer que ça avait fonctionné. Je me promis de me méfier d'elle dans l'arène. Évidemment, Ryker avait choisi d'être séduisant. Il envoyait des baisers et des clins d'œil de temps à autres à des femmes dans la foule. Je devais avouer qu'il était... qu'il n'était pas laid. Quant à lui, Troy s'était montré confiant et malin. Il n'avait pas fait une très forte impression. Beaucoup trop de tributs masculins se comportaient de la même manière que lui. 

Les interviews passèrent un à un et je commençais à me lasser. Quand l'interview du garçon du District Douze se termina, nous nous levâmes pour l'hymne national. Ensuite, nous quittâmes le plateau et nous engouffrâmes dans les ascenseurs.

Je sortis de l'ascenseur en même temps que Lace. Felicity, Bliss, Hestia, Frima et Allos arrivèrent à l'étage quelques secondes plus tard. Ils nous félicitèrent et nous passâmes tout de suite à table. Durant tout le dîner, nous parlâmes des autres tributs et Felicity nous donna sa liste finale de tributs à surveiller : Nos alliés, Isaac (du District Cinq) et Jack (du District Sept).

Nous allâmes ensuite regarder la reprise des interviews. Isaac était très clairement intelligent et Jack féroce. Ils étaient les deux seuls tributs qu'on devait éliminer le plus vite possible, ce n'était pas mal du tout. 

Ensuite, c'était l'heure de dire au revoir à nos mentors et à Hestia, car ils allaient dès ce soir faire signer des sponsors au quartier général des Jeux. Bliss nous donna ses directives pour le bain de sang :

\- Durant les 60 secondes avant le début des Jeux, observez bien le paysage d'abord. Donnez-vous une idée du climat, de la nourriture disponible et d'un endroit où aller après le bain de sang. Ensuite, regardez les armes disponibles. Trouvez l'arme que vous voulez et ensuite les sacs à dos et les provisions. Tenez compte des tributs près de vous aussi. Dès le coup du gong, courrez vers l'arme. Ensuite, prenez un sac à dos et le plus de choses possibles. Ne tuez pas de tributs pour aucune raison, votre priorité est de trouver ce qui pourrait être utile à votre survie. Je vous conseille ensuite d'empêcher des tributs de prendre des choses pour vous emparer de ce qui reste à la fin du bain de sang.

Nous écoutâmes ses directives attentivement en hochant la tête. Ensuite, Felicity me serra dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Je sais que tu peux gagner, reste prudente.

Leur départ me rendait nerveuse. J'avais peur que ce soit la dernière fois que je les voyais et je sentais davantage que les Jeux approchaient. Je risquais d'être morte le lendemain.

Lace et moi allâmes ensemble à nos chambres respectives. J'allais entrer dans la mienne quand Lace me dit :

\- Blaze, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, quand j'ai un peu pété les plombs.

Je me retournai pour le faire face.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Bonne chance pour demain.

\- À toi aussi.

Je me couchai dans mon lit en chassant l'idée que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que j'allais dormir dans des draps. J'étais soulagée de finir en bons termes avec Lace.


	9. Le bain de sang

Ma nuit fut agitée. Je ne réussis à m'endormir qu'après plusieurs heures, d'un sommeil très peu réparateur. Je sombrais dans d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels je me faisais tuer de toutes les façons possibles avant de me réveiller en sursaut. Résultat : J'étais terrifiée. 

Frima vint me chercher avant l'aube. J'avais l'estomac noué et j'étais secouée de tremblements nerveux. Malgré tous les conseils qu'elle me donnait pour ne pas réfléchir à ma mort potentielle, l'anxiété était un mot bien trop faible pour décrire ce que je ressentais.

Je réalisai à peine que je ne pouvais plus bouger quand j'attrapai l'échelle pour monter dans l'hovercraft et qu'une femme m'insérait mon mouchard dans le bras. J'allai ensuite dans une cabine avec Frima pour le petit déjeuner. Elle m'encouragea à manger, car j'allais en avoir besoin dans l'arène. Je m'exécutai machinalement, consciente de l'importance de prendre un bon repas.

Après environ une heure, j'étais dans ma chambre de lancement. Dès que j'arrivai, Frima me dit de me brosser les dents et de prendre une bonne douche. J'en profitai car je risquais de passer plusieurs jours sans avoir la chance de le faire à nouveau. Frima m'attacha ensuite les cheveux en queue de cheval.

Je pensai aux autres tributs. Ils étaient probablement tous, sauf peut-être Lace, Lenna ou encore Ryker, dans le même état que moi. Propres et apeurés à mort, ce qui était assez ironique étant donné que 23 d'entre nous allaient l'être dans quelques jours. 

Quand ma tenue arriva, Frima la sortit du paquet et l'examina. Il s'agissait d'une combinaison moulante en une pièce avec des bottes légères qui allaient jusqu'aux chevilles. J'avais déjà vu ce genre de tenue dans une édition antérieure des Jeux.

\- Il est clair qu'il y aura de l'eau, le tissu est imperméable, dit Frima.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de parler.

\- Les bottes le sont aussi, je ne pense pas qu'elles te poseront de problème si tu décides de nager. Tu sais le faire, n'est-ce pas?

Je fis signe de oui avec ma tête.

Frima m'aida à enfiler ma combinaison ainsi que mes bottes. Tout était léger et très confortable. Elle me donna ensuite le bracelet en or que mes parents m'avaient fait. J'avais dû le lui donner pour qu'elle le passe à la commission de contrôle. Heureusement, on m'avait autorisé à l'emmener dans l'arène. Je le mis par-dessus ma combinaison, sur mon poignet droit.

Nous restâmes assises sur le canapé en silence pendant quelques minutes alors que je buvais un grand verre d'eau. Mais le silence ne faisait qu'augmenter mon anxiété.

\- Frima, j'ai peur.

Ma styliste me prit la main et la serra pour me réconforter.

\- Tu es forte, tu peux survivre.

\- Je le sais.

Effectivement, j'avais des chances de gagner. Je m'entraînais depuis des années alors que la majorité des tributs n'avaient eu que trois jours. Ce n'était pas ce qui me faisait peur.

\- Je ne veux pas me transformer en monstre.

Frima mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas et tu ne seras pas un monstre.

\- Je vais probablement devenir une meurtrière dans moins d'une heure.

\- Blaze, je suis styliste dans ton district depuis assez d'années pour savoir que tu n'as rien d'un monstre. Je le vois dans ton attitude en ce moment et depuis ton arrivée au Capitole. J'ai eu des tributs qui avaient hâte d'entrer dans l'arène, ce qui n'est clairement pas ton cas.

À ce moment, une voix robotique nous annonça qu'il était temps de me préparer au lancement. Mon estomac se noua pour la centième fois et la nervosité – non _la terreur_ – me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je me levai et me plaçai sur la plaque de métal, mes jambes tremblantes me gardant à peine debout. Frima me serra dans ses bras et me dit :

\- Suis les conseils de tes mentors et tout ira bien. Ne perds pas la tête dans l'arène. Bonne chance, ma belle.

Un cylindre en verre descendit soudainement sur moi et m'enferma sur la plaque de métal. Je commençai à paniquer, mais Frima leva les deux pouces en l'air et ce fut la dernière image que j'eus d'elle. Le cylindre commença à monter et je restai dans le noir quelques secondes, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine.

Tout à coup, je fus aveuglée quelques secondes par le soleil. L'air était lourd et humide et je pouvais entendre des bruits inconnus qui venaient probablement d'animaux. La voix de Claudius Templesmith s'éleva :

\- Mesdames et messieurs, que les 61e Hunger Games commencent !

Je vis le décompte commencer sur la Corde d'abondance et j'entrepris mon observation des lieux.

Nous étions sur ce qui ressemblait à une montagne couverte d'herbe, car, au-delà des tributs à l'opposé de moi, des arbres tropicaux descendaient en pente. Je découvris que notre montagne était entourée d'eau, comme l'avait prédit Frima. Une petite île était placée devant moi, à une bonne distance de la montagne qui se parcourait probablement à la nage avec quelques efforts. Elle était remplie des mêmes arbres étranges. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'arbres tropicaux car je l'avais appris lors de mes années d'entraînement au District Un. Un tour sur moi-même me permit de découvrir qu'il y avait des îles identiques de chaque côté de la montagne.

Je me concentrai ensuite sur la Corne d'abondance. Je vis plusieurs sacs à dos sur le sol et je me mis comme objectif d'en prendre un grand noir qui était placé sur le bord de la Corne. Je me lançai ensuite dans la recherche d'une massue. Voilà ! Il n'y avait qu'une massue placée au fin fond de la Corne. Elle était pour moi, mais elle était trop loin. Je risquais de me faire tuer si j'y allais sans arme. Je trouvai une machette sur le sol, à peu près sur ma ligne de course et je décidai de la choisir comme premier objectif.

Il ne restait que dix secondes.

Je cherchai mes alliés sur leurs plaques de métal. Troy était à quatre tributs de moi, il croisa mon regard et je lui fis un signe de tête en pointant la Corde d'abondance. J'avais vu quelques cordes qui allaient clairement lui être utiles. Je trouvai rapidement tous les autres sauf Lenna, qui était probablement de l'autre côté, cachée par la Corne d'abondance.

Plus que trois secondes. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Je fixai mon regard sur la machette et, dès le coup du gong, fonçai dessus. J'étais rapide et je fus la première à l'atteindre. Le garçon du Six (je crois) l'avait aussi comme objectif et je lui donnai un coup de machette sur la jambe, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le tuer. De toute façon, je devais aller chercher ma massue le plus rapidement possible. Sans jeter un seul regard derrière moi, je me rendis à la Corne d'abondance. Lenna y était déjà en train de prendre un épieu. En me voyant, elle prit la massue et me la lança pour que je puisse l'attraper. Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête et me dirigeai vers le sac à dos. La pauvre fille du Cinq y était déjà. Je jetai ma machette par terre, agrippai ma massue à deux main et frappa la fille avec. La force de l'impact la propulsa contre la Corne d'abondance. 

Et bien, le public savait maintenant quelle était mon aptitude « peu commune » que j'avais mentionnée lors de mon interview. 

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'avais fait. Je repris ma machette, ouvris le sac, plaçai le grand couteau à l'intérieur et refermai le sac le plus vite possible, une partie de la lame ensanglantée ressortant de quelques centimètres.

Je vis Lace tuer une fille que je n'eus pas le temps d'identifier d'un grand coup d'épée, Lenna lancer un épieu en plein dans le cœur de la tribut du Neuf et Jack brandir une hache pour l'enfoncer dans le dos du garçon du Dix avant de s'enfuir. C'était un vrai bain de sang.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur les autres, il fallait que je me munisse d'autres armes et objets. Le fond de la Corne d'abondance avait été presque entièrement vidé. Par contre, je trouvai quelques couteaux conçus pour les lancer que je fourrai rapidement dans mon sac avant de m'enfuir à travers les arbres.

Je restai cachée plusieurs minutes, le temps que le bain de sang se termine. Quand les combats se terminèrent enfin et qu'il ne restait que mes alliés sur le haut de la montagne, j'allai les rejoindre. Ils paraissaient presque heureux des meurtres qu'ils venaient de commettre, surtout Ryker qui avait presque l'air d'un enfant du Douze à qui on venait d'offrir une caisse de bonbons. Je remarquai que Troy n'était pas là. Je passai un regard sur les corps étendus par terre, mais il n'y était pas d'après ce que je voyais.

\- Avez-vous vu Troy? demandai-je.

\- Je l'ai vu tuer une fille au début du bain de sang, répondit Lace sans émotion.

Au moment où l'idée me vint qu'il avait peut-être décidé de briser notre alliance, il apparut d'à travers les arbres. Il n'était pas seul. En effet, il était suivi d'une blonde, la fille de son district. Elle avait l'air terrifiée de nous voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? demanda Ryker à Troy d'une voix agressive.

Je le vis serrer sa main sur son couteau déjà ensanglanté, prêt à attaquer les deux du Quatre.

\- Calmez-vous, dit Troy. Elle peut nous être utile. Ses parents sont pêcheurs, elle connaît mieux l'eau et les espèces de poisson que n'importe qui ici.

\- Et alors? demanda Lace.

\- Et alors regarde autour de toi ! Il est clair que l'arène est composée de cinq îles entourées d'eau. Il y a des poissons là-dedans, c'est sûr ! Elle sait comment pêcher et quoi attraper. En plus, il y a probablement des requins et toutes sortes de poissons et mammifères marins. S'il vous plaît, donnez lui une chance.

Le regard de Troy était suppliant. Je ne savais ce qui l'avait poussé à l'emmener avec lui, mais il avait raison. Il nous observa en quête de réponse avant d'ajouter :

\- Au pire, prenez-la et vous pourrez vous débarrasser d'elle quand vous voudrez. Je vous jure qu'elle nous sera utile.

Personnellement, je n'étais pas contre. Troy avait raison, on avait besoin de ses connaissances. Je me retournai vers mes alliés pour obtenir la permission de répondre, ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Bon d'accord, bienvenue parmi nous, dis-je.

\- Merci, je suis Brooke, répondit-elle en m'adressant un sourire.

Au moins, elle était gentille. Elle nous serra tous la main.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Lace.

\- On part à la recherche de tributs à tuer, proposa Ryker tel un lion en quête de proies.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait d'abord faire un inventaire de nos provisions et ensuite s'assurer que l'eau qui entoure les îles est potable, dis-je.

Mes alliés hochèrent la tête en approbation, même Ryker qui paraissait déçu. Nous prîmes donc le peu de chose qu'il restait à la Corne d'abondance (deux miches de pain, quatre couteaux et trois sacs à dos) et nous assîmes en cercle avec ce qu'on avait ramassé individuellement devant nous. En tout, nous avions pas mal d'objets, mais j'avais déjà vu des alliances de Carrières avoir plus d'équipement que nous.

Au final, nous avions tout ce dont on avait besoin : des provisions pour plusieurs jours, des armes de toutes sortes, des gourdes d'eau vides et pleines, des allumettes, des briquets, de la teinture d'iode pour purifier l'eau, de la corde, des filets, des médicaments, etc. Nous décidâmes de tout mettre par terre et de prendre ce que nous voulions.

Je remplis donc mon sac à dos de tout ce dont j'aurais besoin si j'étais seule : une miche de pain, des biscuits, des fruits séchés, une bouteille d'eau pleine, de la teinture d'iode, des allumettes, de la corde, des couteaux pour lancer, un couteau de taille moyenne et, bien sûr, je gardai ma massue dans ma main. De plus, nous avions chacun une ceinture pour accrocher nos couteaux ou autres. J'étais mieux équipée à moi seule que la plupart des autres tributs.

Il restait des sacs à dos vides, quelques couteaux, une gourde d'eau et un peu de nourriture. Nous nous répartîmes le reste dans nos sacs à dos qui étaient devenus pleins et lourds. Nous laissâmes les sacs vides par terre, sauf un que nous remplîmes du reste de nourriture, et nous nous mîmes en route vers le bord de l'eau. Brooke se chargea de prendre le sac supplémentaire. 

La marche prit environ 30 minutes, ce qui voulait dire que l'île principale sur laquelle était située la Corne d'abondance n'était pas très grande, mais était de taille suffisante pour que les autres tributs puissent se cacher. La pente n'était pas très à-pic, elle était donc facile à descendre, et ne faisait pas toute la surface de l'île. Quand nous arrêtâmes de descendre, nous marchâmes encore 10 minutes avant d'arriver à la plage.

C'est à ce moment que les coups de canon commencèrent. Je comptai 9 coups. 9 adolescents étaient morts durant le bain de sang et une l'était par ma faute. Je réalisai ce que j'avais fait. Une jeune fille s'était retrouvée sans vie à cause de moi simplement parce qu'elle voulait le même sac à dos que moi. Sa famille devait me détester, sans compter ses amis. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle ne voulait que survivre.

La voix de Brooke me réveilla de mes pensées :

\- L'eau n'est pas salée, elle est sûrement potable si on la purifie.

Nous remplîmes les gourdes vides et les purifiâmes.

\- Maintenant on commence la chasse? demanda Ryker, visiblement impatient de tuer d'autres tributs.

\- Je suppose, dit Lace. On reste ici ou on va sur les autres îles?

\- Je crois qu'on devrait d'abord rester ici. Il y a probablement pas mal de tributs qui ne savent pas nager, ils n'ont donc pas le choix de rester ici. Ensuite, on pourra aller sur les autres îles, ce sera facile de trouver des victimes comme elles sont assez petites, suggéra Troy.

Alors que nous nous mîmes en marche vers la forêt, nous entendîmes des cris qui paraissaient venir de l'eau un peu plus loin. Une silhouette nageait à plusieurs mètres de nous et elle avait l'air en détresse. Quelques secondes plus tard, le canon retendit, signe qu'elle était morte. Un hovercraft arriva et ramassa un corps féminin aux longs cheveux noirs. L'eau était devenue rouge autour d'elle.

\- Maintenant, on sait qu'il n'y a pas juste des tout petits poissons là-dedans, dit Brooke.

\- Et de 10. Nous ne sommes plus que 14, ajouta Lace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Jeux sont enfin commencés ! Désolée pour le retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, j'étais pas mal occupée avec l'école :(


End file.
